What Goes On In The Waiting Room
by Lilly Winters
Summary: Vlad Plasmius could have never dreamed of being forced to wait hours in a waiting room. But of course, having a conversation with Invader Zim was not on his list either...Funny One-Shot


**A/N**

**This has to be one of my most random pieces of literature yet. I hope you like it though! Enjoy and Review!**

**I do NOT own Invader Zim or Danny Phantom, etc. This is merely a comical story for the enjoyment of my amazing fans!**

"This is ridiculous. I, above all people, should not have to wait this long…"

His complaints ran on and on as he tapped his fingers impatiently. Legs crossed, Vlad Plasmius unwillingly remained in the waiting room. He had tried to kill time, but hours had passed and by now, he was ready to murder time. Either that or the ditzy secretary that refused to let him see her manager.

"I mean really. How busy can one man be?"

To his annoyance, he saw someone else enter the already crowded room. _Great_, he thought, _just another foolish person to waste even more of my time_.

Though, he was forced to reword his sentence when he saw exactly who it was that had entered the room. A small alien, only tall enough to reach the doorknob, marched proudly into the waiting room and took his seat. The black wig perched on his head along with the fake human eyes did nothing to disguise the obvious extraterrestrial.

"Who do you think you're fooling," Vlad muttered, his temper long past its limit.

He could clearly see an antenna twitch beneath the black mass of hair. Obviously, he had sparked a reaction. The being swirled to face the phantom

"Who dares speak in such a way to the mighty Zim?"

"So, you're Invader Zim," Vlad mocked. "Hmm, I had expected a little more than this."

Zim growled.

"No, I take that back. I had expected a lot more than a puny thing such as yourself."

"And just who are you," Zim spat.

"I am Vlad, richest man on the planet and much more intimidating than you."

The mocking sneer did nothing for the Irken's short temper. He crossed his arms defensively, resting against the plush chair that was right next to Plasmius'.

"What makes you think you are so intimidating? You are merely a weak human. Probably just as dumb as the worm-babies I have dealt with since I arrived on this filthy planet."

"Oh, I apologize. I guess being half-ghost has nothing to vouch for on my side, does it?"

They turned their backs to one another and proceeded to count the minutes dying down.

Zim watched his feet dangle back and forth over the edge of his chair. The clock ticked loudly with each passing second echoing in his head. Boredom took over his short attention span and he soon found himself striking up conversation once again.

"So, why are you here, dirt monster?"

"First, I am not a 'dirt monster'. And I am here to speak to Mr. Hartman."

Zim glanced his way.

"Hartman? Are you referring to _**the**_ Butch Hartman?"

"Yes, I am referring to _the_ Butch Hartman," Vlad sighed. "My show ended four years ago, but I demand Mr. Hartman to do something about it."

"My show was cancelled five years ago. At least your weak show had a finale." Zim snorted. "Though, I doubt yours was better than my show…"

Vlad faced him.

"Oh, really? And just what makes you think your show was better than mine? As far as I have heard, all you ever did was go through with plans destined to fail in a vain attempt to take over the world. Please. At least my show had class."

"Class?" Zim hissed.

"Yes, class. The last episode may have been completely absurd considering the fact that I was left to drift in space, but before that, I nearly defeated my arch enemy. Your enemy, what was his name? Gib?"

"His name is Dib," Zim growled.

"Whatever. It seems that he was able to thwart your plans each and every time."

"Well, my show has higher ratings!"

"Says who?"

"Go to International Movie Data Base! I have eight point eight stars while you only have six point six!"

Vlad shook his head.

"My, what has this world come to?"

"Good taste," Zim retorted

"Oh, and I guess—"

Before he could finish his sentence, though, a phantom teenager with snowy white hair and glowing green eyes flew towards Vlad with his fist drawn back. Vlad simply shot up a hand, catching the phantom by the throat. He casually threw him over his shoulder and returned to his conversation with Zim.

"Hey," Zim pointed, "who was that?"

"Oh, just Daniel Fenton."

Zim raised an eyebrow.

"My enemy," Vlad informed him.

"Oh, okay."

A moment of silence ensued.

"Why are you here?" Vlad questioned curiously.

"The same reason as you. I have to speak with the director of my show, Jhonen Vasquez."

"Why did your show get canceled?"

"Eh, who knows? Some people say because it was too violent. Others say it was because of the low ratings. How dare those humans rate my show poorly. They shall pay. Oh, how they will pay!"

"How low could your ratings have possibly been?"

"Before, it was the second worst rated show on the network. Yet, five years later, those same disgusting pig-monkeys rate it eight out of ten! You humans confuse me…"

Vlad shrugged.

"I just wish they would hurry up and see us already."

Zim nodded in agreement.

"Mr. Masters?"

Vlad peered at the secretary.

"Mr. Hartman said he will see you in one hour."

"Great," Vlad stated sarcastically.

Out of nowhere, Zim froze and glared at Vlad. Vlad had no time to question the alien as he jumped out of his chair and pointed accusingly at the man.

"Wait a minute! You aren't human are you? You…You're a ghost!"

Vlad shook his head and rested it in the palm of his hand.

"This is going to be one long hour."

A/N

**HA-HA! Okay I just had to add that part when it was describing Danny. I don't know if you noticed but the 'snowy white hair and glowing green eyes' came from the theme song XD Also, all of that information about the ratings and International Movie Data Base are true. I just thought it was funny to think that Zim had researched that type of information ^-^**

**I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own International Movie Data Base, Invader Zim, Danny Phantom, or anything!**


End file.
